


死宅宿舍

by BilBoQ, Jane47



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness（2013）, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy（2005）, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: Smaug和Arthur两位死宅属性满点的社会寄生虫做了大学室友，Bilbo是Arthur高中刚毕业的亲弟弟，Khan是暗恋Arthur的同级生。





	1. 勇士都要体会那种最后发现Boss是你爹的绝望

比尔博高中毕业后选择间隔一年再读大学时，没有人感到意外，毕竟任谁有一位像亚瑟一样的哥哥，并且在目睹他连年被欺凌的求学经历之后，都会觉得校园生活太过刺激，需要一点时间进行缓冲。亚瑟本人对自家弟弟的决定早已放弃话语权，不置可否，反正比尔博对求学的兴趣不大，但就在比尔博间隔的这一年里，新换了宿舍的亚瑟却没有想到新室友的出现会为他和比尔博的生活都画上一笔转折。

事实上，自打亚瑟入学起，就未曾能够避开两个人的名字——这一类新生之间的传奇人物——其中一位就是他的新室友，史矛革·辛宁。隔壁科学院的新实验楼就是他捐的，按照史矛革的话来说，这也是无奈之举，毕竟除了捐楼他想不出任何别的办法能够入学了。然而一直处在建设中的实验楼并非让亚瑟对史矛革真正肃然起敬之物，真正让亚瑟意识到自己的室友不可与常人等同的事情大约还是史矛革搬进来后的第二天，他从宿舍客厅的小沙发上坐了起来，对着从卧室出来喝水的亚瑟问道：打游戏吗？

亚瑟愣了一下，点了点头道：当然打。

太好了。史矛革站了起来，他居高临下眼神热切地望着亚瑟道：如果不介意的话，你玩什么游戏？我想跟你组个队。

从来没有收到过这么直白邀请的亚瑟忽然觉得有点难为情，但他还是大方地接受了史矛革的邀请，并且在接下来的一个星期内彻头彻尾地领教了什么才是真正的“为游戏痴狂”。

客厅里的茶几早已被征用来放置两台游戏本，沙发旁的茶几也被史矛革换成了装可乐的立式小冰箱，就连外卖卡也被史矛革整理成册塞在茶几下面，每每到了凌晨三点，亚瑟快要困死在键盘上时，史矛革依然会紧握鼠标叫亚瑟快点跟上，不要拖慢整个副本的进度。如果非要亚瑟作出评价，他觉得坐拥上亿身家的史矛革也许真的把打游戏当作了自己的事业来对待，毕竟不是谁都能一天拿出二十个小时来认真打游戏、刷学者称号、在商会里赚钱的，就算是没什么朋友对学习也不算非常上心的亚瑟也做不到这样。现在他和史矛革组了队，不得不被迫一起腾出更多的时间来玩游戏，虽说他原本也没有什么事情可忙。

但这般过去一个月后，亚瑟接到了比尔博的电话，说要来宿舍看望亚瑟，“你连着两个周末都说要留在学校复习了，平常你总是巴不得早点回来的，亚瑟。”电话那头比尔博用着洞悉一切的老成语气道：“所以我要去看看是什么把你迷住了。”

亚瑟结结巴巴地想要解释，又连忙保证自己这个周末会回来，但都没有阻止比尔博明天就到的决定；比尔博决定的事情，向来一百个亚瑟也不能够说动他。挂了电话，亚瑟站起来踢了踢茶几旁被史矛革喝空的易拉罐，顺带踢了踢躺在茶几和沙发之间补眠的史矛革，告诉他他们必须收拾一下，他的弟弟要来看望他。

“弟弟？你还有个弟弟？”史矛革撑着太阳穴坐在沙发上看亚瑟收拾房间，慢悠悠道：“你看起来一点都不像个哥哥。”

亚瑟拎了一下嘴角道：“是啊，从小别人都这么说。还有人说比尔博比我更像哥哥——性格方面。”

史矛革转而道：“可是你们可以一起打游戏。”

“比尔博对游戏一点兴趣都没有，他更喜欢做饭，针织和园艺之类的。”亚瑟有口无心道。

“……你刚刚说你有的是个弟弟？”

“是啊。”

史矛革一脸努力消化的表情：“那可真是，非常有趣。”

第二天，比尔博带着做好的苹果派来到亚瑟宿舍时，亚瑟正在浴室卖力清理台面上的最后一点水垢，史矛革怀着一腔酝酿了一晚的心理准备打开了门，却只看见一个穿着背带裤白T恤斜挎着公文包的男孩子冲他微笑。史矛革安静了三秒钟，看着这个刚及他胸口高的少年，正绞尽脑汁地想该如何同时做到委婉地告诉对方送错了外卖、以及要到他号码这两件事。不料亚瑟从他身边挤了出来，无比自然地接过对方手里的苹果派，拉着比尔博的手走了进去，装作很小声地跟比尔博解释他的新室友看上去有点奇怪，但是人还是不错的。

史矛革只能看着比尔博茶色卷发的后脑，还有他背带裤上调节松紧的卡口，一言不发十足奇怪地站在门口，简直完美地佐证了亚瑟的介绍。正当史矛革觉得自己应该做点什么，比如关上门，或者用应有的礼仪互相介绍时，比尔博回头看了他一眼，对他露了一点笑意，又转头让亚瑟去把派切了，说是刚出炉就拎来了，现在切开里面还是热的。

这下房间里就剩两个人了，而比尔博看上去占尽优势，得天独厚地用眼睛和笑容就能洞察一切，史矛革只能干瞪着对方。直到比尔博问他不打算关上门吗？史矛革才如梦初醒地把门老老实实关上，又走了两步，看着比尔博在他们不大的客厅里转悠，被史矛革偷懒塞进沙发缝里的遥控器和鼠标很快都被翻了出来，连藏在沙发底下的键盘也未能幸免。最荒唐可笑的莫过于史矛革居然也开始跟亚瑟一样紧张，一点也不想在比尔博眼里留下一点不好的印象，甚至在这时，他都还没意识到自己玩完了。

而本应在最初就开始的互相介绍，还是在亚瑟的帮助下完成的，他将甜热暖香的苹果派塞进史矛革手里，告诉史矛革这就是他的弟弟，比尔博·邓特。刚高中毕业，准备间隔一年再选学校。爱好。兴趣。亚瑟说得像是上课时的例行介绍，史矛革只负责沉默又频繁地点头，没话找话的亚瑟只好同样地向比尔博介绍自己的室友，史矛革·辛宁，特别喜欢打游戏——

“没有！”史矛革立马出声辩解，引来了亚瑟有些诧异的目光，又改口道：“也没有很喜欢。”

“谁说自己要跟游戏厮守终身的？”

“肯定不是我。”

亚瑟眨了眨眼，他看了看史矛革，又看了一眼比尔博。

“那你喜欢什么？”说这话的是比尔博。

比史矛革的话语更快的是他将苹果派塞进了嘴里，接着是一句含混不清的话：“做饭。”

“什么？”亚瑟皱着眉问道。

“厨艺？”史矛革换了一个词。

“你也喜欢下厨！”比尔博眼神亮了起来。

顶着亚瑟这辈子最强烈的质疑眼神的史矛革，接着点头道：“是的，我吃过最好的米其林餐厅，”他咽下嘴里的派，酥软的面皮和恰到好处的内馅还在他齿间回香，“但都不如这个派。”

亚瑟和比尔博互相对看了一眼，他俩谁都没吃过米其林，同样也都觉得史矛革这个恭维无论如何都很过头。但回应是必要的，比尔博回了句谢谢，并道：“如果你有兴趣我可以教你。”

“那太好了，我是说，好的，不错的提议，真的，”史矛革语无伦次地点着头，他又一次咬上那块苹果派时，甚至掉了些饼屑在身上，他目光逡巡着比尔博放在腿上的虚握成拳的手，以及对方膝头那块圆润的转折，再一次提出在场出了他谁都听不懂的话语：“还有针织，针织可真不错，你想给我织一条围巾吗？”

“史矛革？”亚瑟有些担心了。

“噢抱歉，我是说我还缺一条围——”他闭了闭眼睛，再次微笑道：“我是说，针织不错。”

比尔博的眼神落在史矛革的头发上，眼睛上，衣服上，他无比精准地提问道：“你不会还喜欢园艺吧？那亚瑟有没有告诉你我还挺喜欢看书的？”

亚瑟和史矛革闻声立马同时摇了摇头。

比尔博晃了晃脚，一头短短的卷发显得很年轻，但所说的话却一点都不客气：“别以为转移注意力我就不会告诉妈妈你在学校打游戏，连家都不回了，亚瑟，妈妈会很想跟你谈谈的。”

亚瑟觉得被冤枉得很委屈，他欲哭无泪地连番保证这周一定会回去。他边说这些的同时，边在心里给史矛革记了一笔。比尔博这才满意地点了点头，说以后会经常来看看亚瑟在做什么的。

史矛革显得比亚瑟高兴多了，又高兴又尴尬，毕竟他表现得实在糟糕，为了挽回他所剩不多的形象，史矛革主动提出来要给大家买饮料解渴。

等他出门之后，比尔博立马盘起一条腿坐在沙发上，推了推坐在他身边的亚瑟，问道：“这个人就是你说的那个天天出现在你周围的？”

“啊？”亚瑟困惑不解，反应了半天才意识到比尔博指的是谁，“怎么可能！史矛革才不是……”“才不是什么？”“才不是那种奇奇怪怪的人。”

“不是就好，你不回家，妈妈还以为你又在学校被新室友欺负了。”

“怎么会？”被逼一起打游戏也能算欺负吗，Arthur一边说一边想，“他人真的不错，愿意请我吃饭，还总会打扫房间。”

“打扫房间？他？”

“每天我们出去透风的时候他就会叫家政服务——他掏钱。”

“宿舍？家政服务？”

“事情是这样——你进来看到那栋叫辛宁的楼，他捐的，他本人。”

比尔博消化了一会儿，又看了看房间，脸上写满了怀疑，但同意史矛革人不错这点：“我觉得他有点傻。”

“他平常不这样，我觉得你吓到他了。”

“我？”

面对弟弟的追问，亚瑟只是吃派，一边吃派一边在心里问史矛革为什么还不回来，这个派快把人噎死了。

而对于史矛革来说，大概苹果派是会让人揪心地难受的味道，他拎着果汁和汽水，实在没勇气再次走进那扇门。他站在自己的寝室门外，一想到之前的失败与尴尬，就分外想要给自己的家庭医生打个电话。然而电话没有打出去，寝室的门在史矛革的面前被拉开了，今天由他迎进门的比尔博现在正位置对换地站在他面前，显然是没有想到史矛革正在门外，还差一步就要撞到对方。

“你要走了？”“你买完饮料了？”两个人同时开口，比尔博愣了一下，然而史矛革更急着下一步的消息，接着问道：“不留下来吃晚饭吗？我请。”

比尔博摇了摇头说还有事情，必须得走了。

史矛革脸上挂着不能再明显的可惜道：“下次还来吗？”

话音未落，跟在比尔博身后的亚瑟很是诧异史矛革和比尔博什么时候关系那么好了，比尔博倒十分镇定，一点也不意外似地说有时间就会过来。

史矛革点了点头，让比尔博下次来的时候一定要留下来吃饭。

比尔博答应了，反过来问史矛革喜欢什么颜色。

绿色。史矛革看着比尔博的眼睛回答道：墨绿色。

完全跟不上话题和思路的亚瑟睁着眼睛看着史矛革，脑子里全是史矛革那一衣柜的红色衣服。

之后史矛革又和比尔博交流了几句有关亚瑟的近况，甚至许诺了会好好照顾亚瑟之类的话，才和亚瑟一起送走了比尔博。

合上宿舍门后，亚瑟对史矛革一脸震惊问道：“你俩原来认识吗？”

史矛革高深莫测地摇摇头，接着又道：“你弟弟今年间隔一年都在家待着吗？”

“是吧，”亚瑟挠了挠脑袋，“比尔博喜欢在家待着，还有社区义工的事情，他做了好几年了，应该不会停的。”

“啊，义工都是做什么的呢？”

“在图书馆整理书籍，或者在教堂或者老年活动区做志愿服务之类的。”

“我对这个一点都不了解。”史矛革试图摆出他最诚恳的脸。

“当然啦，你怎么会去做义工呢。”其实亚瑟更想说的是，史矛革怎么还会来上学。

“所以我可以去看看吗？”

亚瑟又一次觉得自己没听懂对方在说什么。

“你弟弟的电话是多少？也许我可以直接去联系他，毕竟你没有做义工。”而此时史矛革脸上的表情是连亚瑟都不得不承认的正直。

但亚瑟还是拒绝了：“你别想借机要比尔博的电话告我状。上次PVP一对一你输了都没去占座，下次也不能给你机会让你跑了。”

尽管磨了亚瑟两天也没能要到电话，但史矛革总有办法得到自己想要的，苹果派也是，电话号码也是。

一来二去，两个月过去，比尔博在这其间来了不少次，每次来都会变着花儿地带些食物来，这让亚瑟和史矛革的一日三餐丰富了不少。除此以外，在入秋的时候，亚瑟和史矛革分别收到了比尔博的礼物：两条一模一样的墨绿色手织围巾。

亚瑟谢过比尔博之后，将围巾跟衣柜里那些一模一样的围巾扔在了一起，只有史矛革才会在初秋的天气里不嫌热地天天都戴着。

如果亚瑟愿意仔细回想的话，那么这大概会是预兆之一，但至今亚瑟·邓特也没有搞明白自家弟弟和自己的室友是什么时候在自己眼皮底下搞上的。以至于他在某堂课被临时取消之后回到宿舍，会撞见史矛革把比尔博压在沙发上亲吻。

两个人身上加在一起只有一件衣服，连亚瑟也不知道比尔博脱光是什么样子——当然他现在知道了——史矛革居然敢在上面留满了痕迹。

然而三个人中最不冷静的也只有亚瑟，他感觉自己声音都在发抖，让比尔博到自己身边来，“他是在欺负你吗？你说清楚了。”

亚瑟至今记得比尔博红着脸——不是因为害臊——对他吐了吐舌头：“我以为你早知道了。”

“知道什么？”

“我俩在一起了？我是他男友？随便你怎么表达。”

亚瑟不知道自己的脸快憋成酱紫色了，他不知道怎么和妈妈交代，没看住自己的宝贝弟弟，给室友玷污了。

比尔博大概知道亚瑟在想什么。他赶忙随便捡起史矛革的衬衫穿在身上，走到亚瑟身边，留紧急刹车的史矛革在沙发上找衣服穿。亚瑟看一脖子吻痕的比尔博还亲昵地挽着他的手臂，小声地对他说：“是我主动的，你别担心。”

我他妈进来一眼就看到他把你摁在沙发上啃，你告诉我是你主动的？你用脖子主动去磕人家牙？亚瑟没说出口，他把比尔博推进自己的房间，让他找几件衣服穿上，接着堵好了自己的门，怒火中烧看着昨晚还一起刷副本的室友：“解释。”

史矛革有点怂。但这件事是比尔博不让说的。

“我俩在一起了……”

“我警告你史矛革，别以为我弟弟不懂事好欺负，再有下次我要找人打死你。”

“这不是第一次了，亚瑟，”比尔博的声音隔着门响起，“还有我俩是认真的。”

亚瑟非常生气，深刻理解了当初自己夜不归宿去地下演唱会嗨回来被妈妈用晾衣杆揍的事，年轻人真的不懂事，社会险恶人心不古，饿狼就在身边，时刻都不能放松警惕。

亚瑟刚刚想嘲笑他俩能有多认真。

比尔博开始讲要是他和史矛革离婚，他能分到一笔2%的财产和在伦敦市郊的一处地产，如果有领养或代孕孩子的话将得到20%，孩子共同抚养。

史矛革还一边穿裤子一边点头，说虽然他觉得自己不会和比尔博离婚的。

“……你俩结婚了？”

亚瑟听到门后肯定的回答，看到史矛革点了点头。他觉得自己有点头晕，像是在课上睡着了还没醒，老师正在用教鞭狠狠敲他的桌子，震得他头晕，但就是醒不来那种感觉。

“史矛革…你他妈…”你就不怕比尔博是为钱跟你结婚的？亚瑟把这个问题生生憋了回去，把脸埋在手心里滑坐在地上。

一边是那个身价上亿的史矛革，给学校捐了栋楼的史矛革，还有没日没夜打游戏的史矛革；一边是自己会洗衣煮饭织毛衣的可爱弟弟，样样比自己强的好男人。这两个人居然偷偷摸摸背着自己结婚了。

“亚瑟你开心点，以后我们就是一家人了。”

“谁跟你一家人！”

尽管想到史矛革的私人厨师和按摩师还有飞机游艇，让亚瑟突然顺过来一口气。尤其是听到史矛革说他要在辛宁楼旁边建一栋邓特楼以纪念在大学校园中与比尔博相遇的事之后，亚瑟冷静多了。可只要他想起比尔博居然栽在比自己还死宅的游戏狂魔手里，还是那种偶尔分享一下R18游戏的社会寄生虫，他还是觉得不可思议，更觉得非常非常生气。

史矛革仍然站在旁边，一瞬不瞬地盯着亚瑟，而比尔博更不用说，他在门后就没停下过劝解亚瑟的话，内容无非是史矛革对他很好，而他是完全自愿的那一套说辞。

这让亚瑟无可奈何的同时也无能为力，他瞪着史矛革，继续呆在这里无非徒增尴尬，但是让他走开亚瑟自认无论如何都做不到。

最后，他还是把不情不愿的比尔博强行送回了家，并且叮嘱他不许天天去找史矛革，老老实实在家待着，“我不会听你的亚瑟。”比尔博靠在厨房的吧台前对着自己哥哥撇嘴。

亚瑟忍了半天，才尽量心平气和道：“就……等我和史矛革谈完的。你跟妈妈说了吗？”

比尔博摇了摇头。

“那就听我的。”亚瑟最后拍了拍比尔博的头，一言不发地走了。

亚瑟这边一从家里离开，那边史矛革就接到了比尔博的电话，两边互相通着信息，史矛革有些忐忑地等着亚瑟回来，因为他完全不知道亚瑟还要跟他聊什么。

但这些都在亚瑟的意料之中，所以他那天晚上根本没有回去，而是提了半打啤酒找了湖边的长椅坐下。白天这里总有许多艺术生对着水鸟写生，晚上却静谧无人。

他开了一罐，闻见啤酒的味道就觉得自己想哭，自己的室友结婚了不告诉他，自己弟弟结婚了也不告诉他，他就像个傻子一样每天乐呵呵在宿舍进进出出，想着想着，手里的啤酒就快见了底。亚瑟对着漆黑的水面和时不时掠起的白色影子慢慢喝，很快喝空了四罐，那个一直坐在他旁边的人才走了过来，坐在他身边。

亚瑟以为是善良的陌生人想来关心一下他，抬头一看。

操他妈的。

如果现在世界上有他最不想见的人，第一个肯定是妈妈，第二个大概会是史矛革，但稳居第三宝座的，就是面前这位可汗·辛格了。

“你还好吗？”可汗用杀人般的低音问道。杀人是真的杀人。不是说性感的那种杀人。或许对某些人来说这个声音很性感，但是目前对亚瑟来说这个声音真的杀人。

毕竟亚瑟·邓特非常害怕可汗·辛格。


	2. 果然为女人打架的男人最帅，就算是死宅也帅

亚瑟其实有点想不起来他为什么害怕可汗，他和可汗最重要的交集，大概就是亚瑟本人在中学的时候揍过可汗。是的。亚瑟，揍过，可汗。至少有一记用了全力的左钩拳和不知道有多大力气的乱挥。可汗完全没有还手。

这么说的话应该是可汗害怕亚瑟比较合理。

亚瑟借路灯看了眼在身边坐下的可汗的粗壮的手臂，又看了看最后两罐啤酒，递上去一瓶。

“请你喝。”

“好啊，但时间不早了，喝完我们一起回去吧？”

“不了，我可以自己回去。”亚瑟说完捂住嘴打了个酒嗝。

“但我们住一栋楼，邓特。”

亚瑟叹了口气，他开了手里最后一罐啤酒，然后被可汗抢走，亚瑟小声问不是给你一罐了吗，可汗回答想喝的话就告诉他到底发生了什么。

“史矛革那混蛋居然背着我结婚了……”刚想说出史矛革结婚对象是弟弟的亚瑟立马刹住了车，这种家事还是不能乱说，而就算不想承认，史矛革的事也算是家事了。

见到亚瑟欲言又止的样子，可汗一下就把信息处理得非常极端，以至于用了自己都没注意到的压迫性语气问道：“他结婚关你什么事！”

“就……”又想隐瞒真相又想说服可汗，亚瑟发现自己无路可选，倒不如搪塞过去，“跟你说了也不明白，别问了。”

亚瑟没有费力去看可汗的脸，他想要回自己的啤酒罐，发现已经被可汗捏变形了，里面满满的酒液流了可汗一手。

真浪费啊，亚瑟鼻子发酸，就像好好的比尔博和史矛革结婚了一样浪费，亚瑟从不指望自己身上发生什么好事，但比尔博值得啊。

比尔博的归宿不该是一个游戏狂热者的。

“怎么会发生这种事啊。”亚瑟自言自语着，不依不饶抢过还不剩一半的啤酒，喝完了罐子里的又把沾湿的手指舔干净。可汗拿出手帕给亚瑟擦手，亚瑟问可汗要是不喝酒的话能不能还给他，可汗说要喝，之后一口气喝完了亚瑟给他的那一瓶。

“回去吧，邓特。”

有点醉酒的亚瑟毫不掩饰自己为难的表情。

“你不想面对辛宁吗，那跟我回去如何？”

亚瑟为难的表情突然升级成了恐惧的表情。

“所以，你到底在怕我什么啊，亚瑟·邓特？”

 

这故事说来可就太长了，毕竟他们的同学关系也坚持了很久。在入学的时候看到可汗作为新生代表发言的时候，亚瑟差点就想要退学了。不是开玩笑，他在中学被疯传为唯一能打败可汗·辛格的男人，吃了不少苦。

而一个男人揍另一个男人，最烂俗也最合理的理由就是为了女人。

高中亚瑟谈了个女朋友，本来谈得好好的，有天女友说要分手，亚瑟还没问清楚理由，就发现第二天前女友就改攀上了可汗的胳膊。亚瑟不知道为啥当初还厚着脸皮上去问是怎么回事，前女友解释说，亚瑟比起男友更像闺蜜，没有一点男人味。亚瑟当时差点气哭了，指着可汗问难道他就有了吗。看亚瑟憋红了脸，眼泪在眼眶里打转的样子，前女友善解人意地委婉道：“比你强一些，而且他也喜欢我。”

当时两个人都还年轻，亚瑟的身高和可汗的差距还没有很大，而可汗也没有名声远扬。一无所知的亚瑟向前迈了一步，左利手的他挥起拳头，把拳面停在可汗脸前，转头对前女友说：“我会揍下去的。”

他不记得可汗是什么表情了，但他记得姑娘是一脸戏谑的难以置信，这迫使他重新抡了次拳头，这次是真的揍在可汗脸上了。亚瑟不记得自己表现得如何，只记得可汗刚一抬手他扭头就跑了。之后不断有人来找他确认是不是真的揍了可汗的脸，确认完了又一脸同情：“你完球了。”于是亚瑟也听了不少有关可汗的传言，他也相信自己大概真的要完球了。

亚瑟只好装身体抱恙不去学校，避避风头，没几天就收到前女友的电话，说她被可汗甩了，都怪亚瑟没事找事。她甚至还要亚瑟去和可汗谈谈，跟人家道歉。

“要谈你自己去谈。”

“我已经把你的地址和电话给他了。”

 

那之后很快可汗果然来约他打架了。周末下午四点他家街区的小公园，亚瑟想要比尔博一起去，要是被揍死了好歹让弟弟上去求求情，谁知道比尔博听亚瑟和人约架的事后只给他塞了几个创可贴，然后说他会在家里烤苹果派等亚瑟凯旋。

亚瑟哭丧着脸。然后稀里糊涂地赴约后又揍了可汗一次。这次的过程更加迅速，亚瑟为了礼貌早到了一会儿，没想到可汗到得更早，看到亚瑟来了就主动靠近，亚瑟立马抬起前臂做防御手势，可汗见后靠得更近了，甚至抓住了亚瑟的手腕。

亚瑟惊恐地挣扎，可汗就是不松手，但在两人能说出来什么之前，亚瑟再次挥起了拳头。

于是他，就莫名其妙又揍了可汗一次。

当他完好无损惊魂未定地到家的时候，比尔博正好给他倒了一杯苏打水，苹果派还有五分钟烤好，他和比尔博站在烤箱前聊刚刚发生的事。

“你打赢了？”

“差不多？”

“我本来就在想，到底是什么人才会约你打架。”

“别人说他很能打的，你不要这个样子。”

“那你给我讲一下经过，拳王？”

亚瑟没有怎么讲经过，他吃了半张派，然后去睡了一觉。

那之后亚瑟痛锤可汗的事不知道怎么回事被到处传颂，亚瑟真的想要转学，在有人为了可汗的事找了亚瑟麻烦，把亚瑟揍哭一次后，大家都能自称比可汗强。揍过可汗也是自己受排挤和欺负的原因，但仍然没人敢去揍可汗，没有人，亚瑟可能是唯一一个。

亚瑟一直没有想明白，他不知道为什么没人敢去揍可汗，毕竟可汗从不还手，直到有次看到可汗单手掐起来一位比他高的男同学甩到墙上，看起来真的非常像是动作电影。

 

好吧。而且可汗总是一副我有话和你说的表情。亚瑟认为可汗大概会找个机会让所有人知道亚瑟其实打不过他。就算那一天到现在也没来。他现在甚至忘记了前女友的脸，只记得自己猛揍了可汗两拳。

“我真的很抱歉。”

回忆结束后，亚瑟向可汗道歉。可汗没有理会，因为他正忙着脱掉亚瑟沾了呕吐物的衣服。趁回忆的这会儿，亚瑟已经被可汗扛回宿舍，中途还吐了几回。亚瑟的衣服全被丢在洗手间的地板上，之后亚瑟被按进浴缸里冲洗身体的时候，他抬起手抚摸可汗的脸：“我想让你知道我是真的很抱歉，我不该为了一个女孩揍你，那是不对的。”

可汗顺势抓住那只手，他转过脸亲了亲亚瑟的手心：“那没关系。”

“虽然我应该让你打回来，但我真的很害怕被打，所以你能不能原谅我了？”

“那你想怎么让我原谅你呢？”

“……直接原谅我？”

可汗笑了起来，用热水把亚瑟的上身冲洗了一下，在亚瑟觉得冷之前用浴巾把亚瑟擦干，让他挑是穿衬衫还是浴衣，亚瑟卷着浴巾不愿意松手，可汗就直接把他塞进了自己的床里。

亚瑟喜欢往被子里面缩，看上去就像是同床共枕的邀请，但可汗不想这么做，至少不是在对方喝得七荤八素的时候，而且史矛革·辛宁的问题没有解决，想到今天亚瑟在湖边哭着喝酒的样子，他明白这个问题远没有解决。

第二天中午，亚瑟才在陌生的宿舍里醒来，身上只穿着内裤，怀里抱着条浴巾。起床之后亚瑟觉得头痛，下床也不知道这是哪里，看到桌子上整齐摆放的书本和笔记，翻开第一页，就是可汗·辛格的飒爽签名。

亚瑟第一反应是跑。但穿着条内裤跑实在丢人，还会出来更加难听的流言，他甚至连自己的手机都找不到，最后自暴自弃翻动可汗的衣柜，套上一件学院的纪念衬衫，找了一条运动短裤。在穿上的那个瞬间他就知道回不了头了，去他妈的。亚瑟稍微活动了一下手腕和脚踝，扭开门果然看到可汗，可汗看到他穿成这样出来也吓了一跳，正要站起来说点什么——亚瑟像只受惊的鹿飞快夺门而出。

可汗看他赤着脚在楼道里跑远，好奇的人们看了看亚瑟又转头看了看从宿舍里探头出来的可汗——之后装作什么都没发生的样子顾左右而言他，只是从心底心知肚明。

可汗叹了口气，但至少送洗的衣服还在自己这里，大概可以再见一面。

但他也早该想到，此时真正出面的会是亚瑟的室友辛宁。

十分钟后史矛革就拿着亚瑟穿走的衣服出现了：“把亚瑟的东西都还回来。”

可汗眯起了眼睛，问他昨天到底是怎么回事，为什么亚瑟会去湖边喝啤酒，到深夜都不肯回去。

“那是我们的私事，和你没关系，倒是昨晚你没趁机做什么吧，可汗·辛格阁下。”

“那就是我和亚瑟的私事了。”

史矛革听了却不怎么生气，嘲笑着可汗：“我检查过了。听着朋友，别一脸不爽了，那些东西我不要了，我会给亚瑟买新的，你自己留着吧。”

史矛革把衣服塞进可汗手里，而可汗听完了对方的羞辱，压抑着怒火道：“既然你结婚了，就别招惹亚瑟。”

“他真是什么都跟你说，”史矛革笑着拍拍可汗的肩，“现在你知道亚瑟归我管了，别找他麻烦好吗？要不我找人弄死你。”

史矛革回来的时候带着一个熊猫眼和被揍裂的嘴唇，没有亚瑟的衣服，什么也没说，从冰箱里翻出几盒冰淇淋贴在脸上。

亚瑟的心完全凉了，凉得像是史矛革的绩点。

“告诉我你没有和可汗打架。”

“开什么玩笑，除了可汗谁还能跟我打平手？主要是今天下午你弟弟还要来，我可不能破相了。”

“您已经破相了，格斗大师。”

“为我担心吗亚瑟？你告诉我比尔博是不是喜欢很能打的男人，我觉得比尔博这么可爱的性格内心一定非常喜欢暴力血腥的事，我决定带他去看拳击或者斗牛什么的。”

那您就等着回归单身吧。亚瑟把自己蜷进沙发里，看史矛革在镜子前挑衣服穿，他不想去上课也不想打游戏。他现在只想比尔博替他出面背锅，温柔地举着苹果派去见可汗，告诉他刚刚和他打架的傻狗是他的丈夫，跟亚瑟没有一点关系，希望他收下表示友好的苹果派，如果可汗不介意的话，比尔博会亲自为他疗伤。之类的。

亚瑟觉得自己要是弟弟就太好开口了，或者自己根本不该出生在这个世界上。

 

可汗现在也举着冰袋，他的颧骨和嘴唇也有擦伤，现在手和右臂还在疼，但他知道对方也伤得不轻，但这件事绝对没完。

下午来拜访的比尔博被史矛革的样子吓坏了，亚瑟看着哭泣的比尔博意识到弟弟是真的喜欢史矛革，而看到刚刚还自信满满现在却手足无措的史矛革不断递来的求救眼神，亚瑟继续缩在沙发里装睡。

还有亚瑟发现可能比尔博主动这件事是真的，毕竟比尔博在某些不可描述的事上显得特别天才，他问史矛革身上有没有受伤，史矛革慌张说没事之后，就被比尔博拉进卧室里了。

这两个幸福的混蛋。还饿着肚子的亚瑟快气疯了，他穿好衣服去食堂吃饭，注意到很多人看见他后就和朋友窃窃私语，他有点心虚，仔细检查自己是不是穿得太奇怪了，完全不知道两大风云人物为他大打出手的传说已经搅得学院风起云涌。


	3. 告白不该是发起冲锋的集结号

或许没有女朋友的亚瑟和神经大条的史矛革并不觉得戴着比尔博的同款手织围巾肩并肩去上课有什么毛病。

拜托，现在是深秋了，昨天夜里下了雨，这个不出太阳的早晨要冻死了好吗。亚瑟把课本和笔记夹在腋下，手都不肯从衣兜里拿出来。它们不小心滑落在湿湿的地上，亚瑟愣了一下，史矛革就弯腰把它们捡了起来。

“你脸色真差亚瑟，我叫比尔博来给你煮甜汤怎么样？”

“别他妈炫耀你多才多艺的媳妇了，还有那是我弟弟，给我煮甜汤天经地义。”

“我可不这么想，”史矛革直起腰前对着亚瑟耳语道，“比尔博正在考虑把姓氏卖给我，他还在估价。”

史矛革正在说得眉飞色舞，亚瑟突然僵住了身子。史矛革察觉后跟着亚瑟的视线去找，然后他也僵在了原地。可汗·辛格正站在他俩的必经之路上，还毫不避讳地看着他俩。长风衣外加灰色羊绒围巾，就像是电影里走出来的帅气警探，而亚瑟和史矛革两个套着游戏一周年纪念卫衣的家伙就是可汗的嫌疑犯。

亚瑟把脸往围巾里埋了埋，往史矛革身后躲。

可汗还在盯着他们。史矛革抱着书本和笔记大步流星往前走，亚瑟迈着小碎步紧紧跟着，不想踩到史矛革更不想被甩下。

史矛革被比尔博严令禁止再对任何人使用暴力，而亚瑟的安危需要亚瑟自己操心：“如果他真的欺负你了，我会替你出头的，在这之前自己试着解决好吗？”

亚瑟真的想不通为什么比尔博这么坏，还这么快就向着史矛革了。比尔博为史矛革处理伤口的时候，史矛革就开始装可怜，哪里都痛，要比尔博亲一亲才行。蹩脚浮夸的演技让亚瑟看了连连作呕，比尔博却很受用，这大概就是爱情吧。

为什么我就没有如此酸臭的爱情呢——亚瑟一面躲着可汗能杀人的冰冷视线一面想——为什么我不是在承受愚蠢有钱人的无耻炫耀就是在承受冷脸暴力狂的无情瞪视呢，为什么我这么惨呢？

还在用力自怨自艾逃避现实的亚瑟完全没注意到可汗伸过来的手，所以被抓住手腕的瞬间他叫的跟恐怖片里的女主角一样。

听到尖叫的史矛革很克制地抓住了亚瑟的另一只手往反方向拽，试图不要用语言挑起争端。

“我有话和邓特说。”可汗对史矛革说话的语气还算冷静，但抓着亚瑟的手劲很大，“请你回避一下。”

史矛革想起比尔博的谆谆教导，在亚瑟拼命用眼神求救，快哭出来的时候，史矛革松开了亚瑟的手：“我们还有七分钟就上课了，你可别废话太久。”

亚瑟这回一下被拽到可汗的势力范围内，整个人处在崩溃的边缘，看到救命稻草走远，在心底问候了冷血的史矛革以及他冷血的伴侣，竟然就这样把他一个人丢给了恶魔。

这可不是一碗甜汤能挽回的局面了。

 

亚瑟因为天气和别的什么原因抖得跟快报废的洗衣机一样，可汗就牵着，不，紧紧攥着亚瑟的手腕，把亚瑟生拖硬拽到教学楼地下一层的咖啡厅。

“你要喝点什么？”可汗继续问。

刚吃过早饭的亚瑟现在什么也不想喝，他摇摇头，把面前那张餐巾纸捏在手里。

可汗为他点了热茶，他自己则是清咖啡，这看起来一点都不像是七分钟能了事的架势。

时间在艰难地行进着，可汗好像除了看他之外什么也不想做。

在茶水上来之前，亚瑟一直在折磨手里那张可怜的纸巾，等他稍稍平静一点后，他端起茶杯喝了一口，接着问道：“所以，你想要找我谈点什么？”

“辛宁。”

那你为什么不找他去谈！你他妈害羞吗！亚瑟内心咆哮着，怒火喷涌，但看到可汗冷色的瞳色后又冷静下来了。

“你想知道什么？”

“你们俩戴着一样的围巾，还绣着你们的名字，看来是手织的。”

“这是我弟弟给我们织的，你想要的话我让他……”

“不，”可汗打断了亚瑟的话，吓得亚瑟脖子一缩，“我是在问，你和辛宁的关系。”

“就，室友？”

“你上次说他结婚了，但结婚对象不是你吧？”

“是的，他和……某个人结婚了，你知道我不该跟你说这些的，因为我不想做在背后八卦的人，求你不要问了，辛格先生。”

“你在维护他。”

“是的，因为我们是朋友。”

比尔博有点生气了，因为他觉得一个礼貌的绅士不该打听别人的私事，更不该抢别人的女朋友。

“你还在因为安妮·布莱的事记恨我吗？”

“那都是过去的事了，辛格先生。”而我的确还怀恨在心。但我揍过你了，算是扯平了。

“那你知道我为什么要招惹布莱吗？”

“哦现在你承认了。”

“是的，而且我还有更多事要坦白。”

然而就在这一瞬间，可汗·辛格失去了坦白的勇气。面对亚瑟·邓特那双明显在表达不满的眼睛，他突然在想，现在挑明一切是不是自杀。可以预见的结局是，亚瑟会震惊，然后爆发出剧烈的嘲笑，接着告诉他一便士都不可能。

或许亚瑟没有那么恶劣，但那一定是个拒绝。

“已经上课了，邓特，我们先回去吧。”

可汗很少鄙视自己，他每一次对自己绝望都与亚瑟有关。

 

亚瑟趁着教授写板书的时候钻进了教室，坐在了史矛革的身边，史矛革给他指了指教授正在讲的段落，然后继续玩手机上的贪吃蛇：“你去了挺久的。”

“是啊，他请我喝茶，然后问我有关你结婚的事。”

“为什么是我？”

“我觉得他特喜欢你。”

“你有没有告诉他我和我的伴侣特别恩爱不可能分开？”

“没有。”

史矛革把游戏结束的手机丢到一边，发出了一声只有亚瑟能听到的哀叹：“你知道魅力太大真的是一件非常苦恼的事。”

“你不会当真了吧，毕竟他之前都把你揍成猪头了？”

“你不说我都快忘了——我觉得他喜欢的人是你。”

亚瑟听见这话的时候正在翻书，他一个手抖把那一页都撕下来了，现在教室里所有人都被那声清脆的撕纸声吸引，回头看着坐在最后一排的邓特和辛宁。

校园抱负盛名的首富站起来向教授道歉，说他们在打赌，一百块堵邓特不敢撕正在讲的这页书。

邓特恨不能钻进地缝里，等到心理承受能力极强的教授继续讲下一章才把脸抬起来。

 

比尔博那天果然带来了甜汤和咸肉卷，还有新的毛衣打样图，天气只会越来越冷，多预备一点没事的。史矛革在选毛衣图案和咸肉卷之间痛苦挣扎，亚瑟趁机喝掉了保温杯里所有的汤。

“那是我的合法丈夫给我做的！你这个寄生虫！”

“史矛革，我不许你那么说我哥哥。”

“那你答应我别给他织毛衣，给我织两件。”

“账不是这么算的，守财奴，我要回家去了，妈妈在等我吃晚饭。”

一提到妈妈，屋子里三个大男人——或者说两个大男人，还有一个未成年——都沉默了，这是最后的关卡，而谁都没勇气面对她。亚瑟看着同时望向自己的另外两人，感觉自己是过节被挑到祭坛上杀掉的牲口。

“别看我，你俩的事，你俩自己解决。”

“史矛革为了你挨过揍。”

“非要说的话，咱妈比可汗可怕。”

“但邓特楼的奠基仪式就在几周后了，”史矛革忧心忡忡地说，“我希望邓特夫人在场。”

亚瑟摸着下巴，仔细思考自己写着退学须知的学生手册给塞到哪里去了。


	4. 退学在保命之时永远不晚

事实上邓特夫人对于这件事非常、非常、非常生气。

她当机立断地将手上的汤锅摔进了水池，以此来清晰明确地表达自己的愤怒，她指着被当作牺牲品前来摊牌的亚瑟，恨铁不成钢地教训道：“你为什么现在就说了？嗯？你就不能等到等下吃饭的时候，大家都在场的时候说吗？”

亚瑟觉得非常委屈，他也是被史矛革和比尔博从餐桌上撵进厨房来做这件事的——“快去趁机探一下口风”——如果可以，他可以忍到下辈子都不说。

“不行！”然而已经思考完毕的邓特夫人觉得这不能忍，她警告亚瑟要装作什么事情都没发生一样地回去，她说她要当面质问那两个小混球，亚瑟就这样又被撵了出去。

刚一回到客厅，僵坐在椅子上捧着碗都没敢放下过的史矛革拼命用眼神向亚瑟询问着，而比尔博很直白了当，他皱着眉头奇声啧道：“你居然活着回来了。”

“是啊。”亚瑟瘫到桌子边，苦恼地抓了抓头发。

比尔博感到了不对劲，他又问：“你是不是根本没说。”

“什么？你还没说？”史矛革的脸上就差写着“你是废物吗”五个字了。

亚瑟心情复杂地叹了一口气，刚想说什么，邓特夫人已经捧着刚从烤箱里端出的鸡翅从厨房出来了，她一派神色如常地招呼史矛革吃鸡翅，边给自己两个儿子夹菜。看起来让亚瑟身先士卒率先摊牌的方案已经失败了，史矛革一边从碗里刮了一口饭，一边对着比尔博挤眉弄眼——“Plan B”。

然而一想到史矛革那个非常之不靠谱的“碎杯为号”，比尔博就开始觉得胃疼，也许他早该意识到亚瑟有些话说得是对的——比如自家男人除了有钱什么都靠不住。

但史矛革要做的事情，在某种程度上谁也拦不住，这厢比尔博的心理准备还没打好草稿，那边史矛革已经“啪”的一声将杯子往桌上一跺，拉着比尔博的手对着邓特夫人噼噼啪啪把所有事情都抖了出去，中间要不是比尔博狠狠踩了他两脚，他这会儿估计连谁先勾引谁上床都交代了。

其实这年头找个男朋友都不算大事，关键是比尔博不仅自作主张地和史矛革百八十回都睡过了，而且还打了结婚证——这事儿搁哪对父母身上都绝不能容忍，尤其是丈夫去世后独自抚养两个孩子长大的邓特夫人。

她放任对方磕磕绊绊地交代完毕，留了足够的时间来让在场每一个人感受到什么是漫长到令人窒息的沉默，比尔博和史矛革坐在她的对面纯粹连大气都不敢喘，而亚瑟手里还傻兮兮地抓着自己印有银河图案的饭碗，他嘴里的食物都还没嚼完，现在不上不下地卡在嘴里分外无语。

待到银河都要老去熄灭那么久之后，邓特夫人才捏住叉子的长柄敲了两下桌子，“先吃饭——”比尔博的脸色一下缓了过来，如蒙大赦，史矛革一脸单纯地跟着比尔博也放松下来，刚从桌上拾起了碗筷，邓特夫人就补上了下句，“——你俩就别吃了，去客厅坐着等我。”

比尔博放下碗筷，“不是说你，亚瑟，你带着你室友去客厅坐着等我。”邓特夫人连看也没有看史矛革一眼，朝着被无辜牵连的亚瑟下了死命令，而他母亲的眼神里分明写着她和亚瑟的那笔账秋后再算——这年头当哥哥的风险总是那么大。

这下餐厅只剩下比尔博和邓特夫人了，比尔博先是僵在了原地，而后在邓特夫人眼神的示意下坐到了妈妈身边。

 

而此刻在客厅抓着亚瑟抓狂的史矛革内心可谓波涛汹涌，“你说我会不会这辈子都见不到比尔博了？”史矛革满目忧思地看着邓特家不大但却异常温馨的客厅，今天一来他就被这里俘虏了，如果非要形容，他觉得这恰恰就是能够抚养出比尔博的地方。

“啊哈？”亚瑟揉着被史矛革抓疼的肩膀，完全状况外，“你在说什么？为什么你见不到比尔博了？”

“因为比尔博会被锁起来？”

“……”亚瑟摇摇头，对史矛革的智商显然不抱期望，更不敢去猜测作为校园首富的辛宁家继承人在童年究竟有过怎样的遭遇才能形成如此世界观——“顶多就是禁足两个月吧，比尔博以前又不是没有交过对象，只是你们连婚都结了，我妈肯定要更生气一点，但比尔博是她的心肝宝贝，不会怎样的。你该偷着庆幸了，我要是我妈，你就死定了。”——这种时候不落井下石，亚瑟·邓特就对不起这些天来被洒在脸上塞进嘴里的狗粮。

“什么？！”显然这些话听在史矛革耳里截然是另一番样子，“两个月？”他连两天见不到比尔博都要抓狂，两个月显然是在要他的命。史矛革开始有些后悔邓特楼的奠基仪式上希望有邓特夫人到场这个心愿了——毕竟比尔博才是最重要的不是吗？

“现在后悔也晚了，你还是坐下来等吧，要来点茶吗？”亚瑟从茶几底下翻出他和比尔博整理好的各色茶包，边向史矛革建议到。

“不了——”“这可是比尔博最喜欢的款哦？”“——好吧。”

 

但比起比尔博单独被喊走这种事情果然还有更恐怖的——他自己被单独留了下来。

比尔博和邓特夫人谈完之后眼睛红红地出来了，他让史矛革抱着他亲了好几下，才告诉史矛革邓特夫人要单独见他。

话音刚落的那几秒，亚瑟觉得史矛革本人完全可以搬去邓特楼前当一座活的雕像。

“答应我，进去之后听她念叨两句就好了，什么也别和她争执好吗？”比尔博站在史矛革身前捧住他的脸。

史矛革握住比尔博的手，担忧地问道：“你妈妈还没有答应我俩在一起吗？”

“不是这样的，史矛革……她只是需要跟你也谈一谈——这一点我们聊过的。”

 

餐厅的碗筷已经撤走，史矛革走进厨房时，邓特夫人与亚瑟一样在准备泡茶。她站在流理台前泡茶的动作和沏茶的顺序都让史矛革想到另一个人，当然也包括沁人的茶香，显然邓特夫人将这项技能完美地传给了她的两个儿子。

但令人惶恐的问题也和那杯咸淡适宜的茶一起落到了桌面上：“可以告诉我你看上了我儿子哪一点吗？”

史矛革陷入了有生以来最严重的无言以对情况，在他眼里比尔博哪一点都好，给他做饭很好，给他织毛衣也很好，被他逗开心很好，被他欺负得气鼓鼓的样子也很好，他根本无从谈起他看上比尔博哪一点来，只能在满心无能为力的绝望中苦苦挣扎：“……我觉得比尔博哪一点都很好。”

然而邓特夫人看上去冷酷极了，她的面无表情完完全全就是比尔博和亚瑟生气到极点时无动于衷的样子，像是在告诉你在她眼里你甚至连半分钱的重要性都没有，史矛革在此刻深深感到了自己的廉价不已。

“比尔博向我介绍你的时候告诉我你长得帅，身家丰厚，所以我谷歌了你。”史矛革立刻揪心了起来，他还没谷歌过他自己，“你比我想象中的要更加有权有势，在这一点上，我相信只要你愿意，你可以找到远远比我儿子好得多的人——各方面都好得多的人，但你既然坐在这里了，所以我相信你是喜欢比尔博的。”

史矛革的心跟着上上下下起起伏伏之后，拼命点了点头。

“但是除此以外，你拿什么照顾比尔博？你和他根本是两个世界的人。”

史矛革刚想说我的一切，邓特夫人忽然半露出一个冷笑，笑意还没出来就又恢复了面无表情，她接着道：“我知道你想说你的权势和财富都是照顾比尔博的资本，但我要问的是你对他的责任心在哪里？比尔博还未成年，是什么让你觉得你和他在一起可以直接跳过双方父母？你们的婚前协议你有考虑过吗？你父亲母亲同意你愿意支付的条件吗？我想你许给比尔博的承诺目前来说你还没有办法做到吧？”

史矛革被邓特夫人这一系列连番的提问问得愣住了。他完全不知道如何回答邓特夫人的问题。而最令他感到恐惧的是这些问题每一个都直击要害，他的确没有为比尔博考虑到这么多的事情。也许问题就真如邓特夫人所言，他应该用什么来照顾比尔博？

“我儿子是一个非常有主意的人，他选定了你，我相信他有他的理由，但是这并不意味着你们的决定完全正确的，我希望你将许诺给他的所有事情一一实现之后，再来跟我谈你们的婚姻问题。虽然我不会让你们现在离婚，这显然不近人情，但是，在你能给我一个答复之前，我并不会支持你们的选择。”

那天的最后史矛革失魂落魄地走了，比尔博非常担心，但现在追上史矛革询问显然不是一个好主意，他得留下来安抚邓特夫人，所以亚瑟只好跟了上去。

然而回到宿舍之后，史矛革就将自己关进了房间，连着一个礼拜连游戏都没碰过，亚瑟很少见到史矛革这么垂头丧气，眼见着邓特楼的奠基仪式就要来临，一时之间也不好再安慰他或者打击他。

一周后，邓特楼内部的奠基仪式上，史矛革终究没能让邓特夫人出现在现场。撇开这个小小的遗憾不提，作为他跟比尔博爱情的见证——尽管只有三个人知道——史矛革花了很多心思去布置安排仪式上的所有环节。他为比尔博准备了他最喜欢的茶点和饮料，布置了私人会场，除了主要的校方人物外，基本没有外人来打扰到他们。

亚瑟端着蛋糕和比尔博闲聊时，问起比尔博今天是怎么跟邓特夫人提今天要出门的。

比尔博白了一眼自己哥哥，“当然是实话实说，妈妈又不是什么不讲理的人。”

这件事后被自家妈妈多次耳提面命的亚瑟摸了摸自己的胳膊，想起那些“要是下次再有这种事情，亚瑟你可以试试看妈妈会不会生气”，忽然觉得阴冷非常。

但毕竟这件事情没能得到解决，最忧心的莫过于史矛革。作为同寝室友，连亚瑟也变得心情沉重起来。他们借口开过很多次小型会议，企图把这件事情的进程加快，但当邓特夫人的绝对强权面前，史矛革决定飞回法国见一趟父母。

与此同时，原本就已铺天盖地的校园流言随着邓特楼的开工更是甚嚣尘上。校园BBS、树洞乃至官方推特评论区，到处都是在讨论校园首富对自己室友那份已经“完全公之于众”的暗恋之情。更有甚者，对两人其实已经暗许终身一事言之凿凿，认为史矛革和亚瑟的奸情根本就是板上钉钉的事实——“如果他俩没有一腿，我这学期考试就一门都不过”——这样的言论引得众路人纷纷祝福楼主挂科愉快，但也不可否认邓特楼在校园流言中的深层含义已经多么广为流传。

而这一点当然不会被可汗·辛格错过，试想一下整个校园都在你耳边谈论首富是如何肖想他的暗恋对象——可想而知，每天可汗路过那栋待建的大楼时的心路历程。

但在这种节骨眼之上，亚瑟的内心想法可就无人问津了，在流量和点击率的推动下，人们关注点悄悄落在了这个平日里名不见经传的茶发小个子身上。人们开始关注他每天出现在哪里，周围有没有他的首富室友，去食堂点了什么餐又或者在上什么课，很快根据亚瑟所制作的人物资料背景楼高高盖了起来，泥沙俱下，连他不愿提起的安妮·布莱也赫然被人罗列了出来。

天知道这些在学生记者在学生时代就已经具备如此专业素养，与今天将他半路拦下的第七个人说过再见之后，亚瑟在内心无以言表地感到崩溃。他发誓，等到史矛革从法国回来之后他就要痛捶他一顿，而且下副本一个月不给史矛革奶一口，团战他就送人头，直到史矛革深刻地意识到自己与比尔博的感情给他这个做哥哥的带来多大的麻烦为止——不达目的决不放弃，至死方休。


	5. 永远不要和女人过不去

邓特家谁也没有见过的辛宁家长写了封亲笔信表示孩子长大了，结不结婚不关他们的事，缺钱了直说。邓特妈妈看了看后，表示既然对方的父母主动弃权，那么就按她的解决方案来。

一式三份的离婚协议，配套的音轨及视频文件，还有她请来的绝对会保密的公证人。如果这些文件公之于众或交由任何律师，比尔博和史矛革的关系会直接无条件结束，邓特不接受辛宁的任何资产，辛宁也不能骚扰邓特。

“当然，如果婚内发生了任何伤害行为，你一定会付出惨重代价，辛宁先生。”

史矛革正在签他的第一份离婚协议，整个人都在崩溃边缘，比尔博的妈妈还在暗示他会家庭暴力什么的。

和公证人坐在一旁的亚瑟生怕这个从没受过这么大委屈的土豪舍友当场哭出来。

比尔博捏捏史矛革的手，然后交换了文件继续签字。三份离婚协议，三个USB闪存盘，三方保留——要亚瑟说这很不公平，为什么妈妈做为第三方可以干涉两人的婚姻，但转念一想，妈妈只可能为了比尔博好，而且她足够聪明，这一份不合理的条约在她手里正好是用来制约史矛革的，其中不涉及任何财产的部分也展示了邓特的诚意，更多也是对辛宁最有力的筹码的打击。

妈妈不在乎史矛革在维基百科上那四五页的风光身份和花边新闻，不在乎可能存在的皇室血统和遍布欧洲的私人领地，她在乎的是如果这段疯狂的关系突然戛然而止，比尔博还能不能回归到他最喜欢的针织和园艺爱好中，继续做社会义工，每周至少烤两次肉桂饼，完全不受这个混蛋影响。

“妈妈，求你不要再说史矛革了。”

比尔博拉着他丈夫的手，史矛革瘪着嘴一句也没说。当公证人给大家展示完三份一模一样的文件后，他分发给了在场的辛宁和两位邓特。史矛革在拿到那份离婚协议的时候就把它撕成两半，亚瑟一点也不惊讶，毕竟那是给他的存底，怎么处理都是他的事。

见此情况，比尔博的脸突然白了白。亚瑟反应了一会儿才意识到是怎么回事：既然史矛革都撕了离婚协议来表明态度了，比尔博要是不撕的话是不是别有二心呢。

现在妈妈也盯着比尔博，在场最后一个反应过来的史矛革也盯着比尔博，亚瑟替自己的弟弟捏了把汗——比尔博爱史矛革，但他当然也爱着妈妈，他不能通过撕毁妈妈苦心为他做出的保障来证明他对史矛革的爱。

虽然一式三份的文件撕毁并没有太大意义，比尔博也不想让妈妈伤心，他现在还姓邓特。

事实证明比尔博还是比亚瑟要机灵，他从位子上站起来，把离婚协议交给了亲哥哥：“如果你发现他做了对不起我的事，就带着这份协议找个离婚律师吧。”

亚瑟突然得到了这份烫手山芋，他感受到两股灼热的视线，当然还是妈妈更吓人——一直在状态外的亚瑟站起来庄重宣布自己一定不辱使命，保护好这份宝贵文件，必要的时候一定第一个站出来。但他话锋一转，接着说作为史矛革的好朋友，他也愿意为史矛革的人格担保，如果史矛革真的做了什么对不起比尔博的事，他一定第一个和史矛革绝交。

之后大家一起吃了顿饭，气氛非常融洽，妈妈还让史矛革猜哪个菜是出自他丈夫的手：“以后我们就是一家人了，别这么拘谨。”

晚上妈妈把大卧室让给了史矛革和比尔博，帮他们换了新床单，告诉他们别熬太晚，以后这间房就属于比尔博他们了，妈妈会搬去客房——现在亚瑟只能睡沙发，客房就是他的房间，上大学以后亚瑟在家就睡客房。比尔博空出来的房间一时半会儿收拾不出来，沙发倒是一时半会就能收拾出来。

亚瑟哭丧着脸抱怨，妈妈冷言冷语道你什么时候领着对象回家再想着睡床吧。

 

晚上睡沙发的亚瑟做梦也没想到史矛革会跟他用手机聊天。

我妈都把大床让给你俩了，你跟我在这聊天？

我让比尔博先睡了。我终于明白你为什么这么怕邓特夫人了。

你这算什么，最狠的是让你跑大半个市去买东西，回来晚饭的碟子都洗完了。

我现在有一个问题非常想知道，邓特夫人是不是不喜欢我？

如果她不喜欢你，她一定会让你知道的，别多想了，早点休息。

还有一个问题，能不能把你手上那份协议卖给我？开个价吧。

如果哪天我缺钱了会告诉你的。

好吧，今天谢谢你。

哪里的话。

 

第二天史矛革起了个大早给全家人做早餐，这也是为什么大家选择吃牛奶泡麦片，而不是什么黑乎乎的煎蛋培根混合物。

史矛革依然不敢在邓特夫人面前亲吻比尔博，他们吃完了早饭，给邓特家的花园浇完了水，然后收拾好东西准备回去学校了，比尔博今天有别的事要忙，他就不去送自己的哥哥和丈夫上学了。

他们在邓特家门口的行车道上说再见，比尔博亲吻摇下车窗的史矛革，妈妈站在他身边，史矛革被亲得一头冷汗。

“还要麻烦你多多照顾亚瑟了。”

史矛革没敢多想，头就点得和帕金森一样。等史矛革踩下油门终于逃离了邓特夫人的势力范围后，他才长长地舒了一口气。

后视镜里比尔博和邓特夫人一前一后回到了屋子里，史矛革不知道如何形容这种如履薄冰但阳光普照的心情，又温暖又惊悚。

觉得这个喜欢打游戏的史矛革迟早要被逼出毛病的亚瑟在副驾驶上善意提醒：“就算离婚还可以复婚啊，你放轻松。”

史矛革转过头一脸我怎么没想到地看着亚瑟，开心地拍着方向盘笑出了声。

太蠢了太蠢了。亚瑟在心里默默嫌弃。

 

其实亚瑟不想回学校，他主要是为了带着史矛革来感受一下这崩溃的八卦气氛，让他跪着给自己道歉，然后和大家宣布到底是哪位邓特和他结婚了。

“我觉得我不能让比尔博承受这个，亚瑟。”这是他感受完的全部感受。

“我可去你的吧，我又欠你什么了？”

“你想解决这个问题不是很容易吗，随便找个女友高调点就行了。”

“女友是说找就能找到的吗！”

“我帮你。”史矛革拍拍胸口。

那个信誓旦旦的样子，让亚瑟想起每一次史矛革残血遛大龙时的豪迈：“哥带你飞”，然后带领全队在一片欢声笑语中打出GG。

这件事被史矛革淡忘了很多天，很多很多天，脸皮太薄的亚瑟除了被八卦小队纠缠，还会被前来为他解围的可汗纠缠——“如果你不想和辛宁纠缠不清要不要干脆和我在一起？”“谢谢不了，我没必要才出龙潭又入狼穴。”“……”“还有你在开玩笑对吧？诶别走啊你在开玩笑对吧？”

 

但亚瑟实在没想到放松警惕的史矛革会把自己作死。

那天比尔博来他俩宿舍过夜（和妈妈说过了），三个人突发奇想要来玩桥牌，但两位死宅都没啥朋友，三缺一的境况让大家都尴尬了一会儿后，史矛革说他有想法了。

在阳台上打了通电话之后，史矛革说他叫来一位赏心悦目的朋友，比尔博笑了笑，三十分钟后比尔博和亚瑟都笑不出来了。

因为那位赏心悦目长腿大胸脯的姑娘进来的第一句话就是：“三个人？价格要翻四倍的，帅哥，你们不能多叫几个姐妹吗？”

史矛革没注意到比尔博的黑脸，大手一挥让姑娘先坐下：“你一个人就够了，介绍里说你是你们那儿最厉害的，来，发牌。”

应召女郎以为是那种谁赢谁输跟谁来一发的游戏，她环顾了房间里三幅多多少少稚气未脱的面孔笑了笑，脱了皮质外套，露出了丰腴的雪白胸脯。她就坐在亚瑟身边，还对他抛了个媚眼，能让宅男鼻血直流的妄想都快从那件蕾丝边胸衣里溢出来了。亚瑟踢翻了水杯连滚带爬躲到了比尔博后面，比尔博先是给了史矛革一头槌，然后捂着哥哥的眼睛进了亚瑟的房间里，用所有人都能听到的声音问亚瑟：“协议书你收在哪里了？”

女郎和史矛革完全被这一超自然发展整蒙了，现在轮到史矛革踢翻水杯连滚带爬问到亚瑟反锁的门前问怎么突然要谈离婚。

“你自己心里清楚！”

应召女郎忙穿上了衣服，向两个突然退出游戏的男孩道歉：“我应该换个清纯点的打扮来的，不好意思，是我不专业了。”

“这不是你的错，女士。”比尔博尽力在房间里保持着冷静，“我以为我的朋友是叫您来玩桥牌的。”

“我可以玩桥牌，没问题的，我玩的很好。”

女郎什么场面没见过，很快她就稳住了事态。那个看都不敢看他的男孩从房间里拿出一件墨绿色的睡袍和一条墨绿色的围巾，让她好把那傲人的身体曲线遮好，并贴心地为她调整了冷气。

“我真的很抱歉，”亚瑟的脸红得和西红柿一样，“我刚刚太失礼了。”

“这没什么。”女郎拢了拢自己的秀发，四个人围在一张矮桌周围真的是在打桥牌，她是按刻钟收费的，客人给小费也很大方，奇怪的要求更见过不少。但行走江湖这么多年，真的打了一夜桥牌连抚摸都没有的客人，她一次都没见过。

更别说这是她拿的小费最多的一次。

“今晚的事别说出去。”那位最年轻也是最礼貌的男孩请求她。

女郎想亲亲他的侧脸，但是那位高个子的先生显然不乐意，今夜和这位先生组队赢满了一圈，让这位先生满头大汗，好像再赢就会死掉一样。

这三个人真的很有趣，最后女郎把衣服叠好还给亚瑟的时候，她为在上面留下的香水味道歉。

“你可以好好洗一洗，亲爱的。”她这次如愿以偿亲到了这位小处男的侧脸。

之后史矛革为了解释为什么自己还保有一位应召女郎的电话跪了整整后半夜。亚瑟侧脸带着玫瑰红唇印跟史矛革一起跪，对天发誓自己在校期间绝对没有帮史矛革打过掩护更没有被史矛革的美人计贿赂而帮他打掩护。

“你还是把那份协议还给我吧，亚瑟。”比尔博笑的时候和妈妈一样恐怖。

史矛革和亚瑟抱头痛哭。


	6. 天亮了

圣诞节放假的时候，史矛革带着比尔博出去玩了，像是过蜜月一样，到南美洲感受阳光和异域风情，这个有关家人团聚的圣诞节一点都不团聚。之有亚瑟和邓特夫人相看生厌——主要是邓特夫人嫌弃亚瑟一把年纪还找不到对象。而亚瑟看都不敢看自己的老妈，只能在拿盘子里的小蛋糕时抬起脸看看邓特夫人的表情。

晚上的时候他和他个位数的朋友们互通邮件祝福，果然都没收到什么像样的回复，而在邓特夫人打完电话之后，那对混蛋情侣都没想过要联系一下亚瑟祝福一两句什么的。

亚瑟站在了世界边缘一样，被所有人遗忘，他只好继续打他的游戏，npc非常高兴，送了他很多礼物祝这个圣诞节都寂寞的死宅快乐一些。

他知道史矛革肯定很快乐，和他爱的人在现实生活中不停交换体液，接受感官刺激，累了就休息一会儿，休息够了再爬起来继续。

要吐了。亚瑟因为自己的想象不停翻白眼。他不知道的是，史矛革的快乐其实无法让人想象——毕竟比尔博送给了他一个难以想象的礼物。

比尔博偷偷准备了几个月，完全达到了让史矛革喜极而泣的效果，感觉如果史矛革知道自己当爸爸了也差不多是这个反应了，虽然比尔博没办法让他当爸爸。

 

但这个礼物让亚瑟的生活发生了巨变，当史矛革告诉亚瑟这个消息的时候，亚瑟就明白了这意味着什么。

“这个春季，比尔博已经得到入学通知了。”

“所以你要我搬走，你俩好住一起？”

“不，我在外面找了套公寓，我会搬走，和比尔博一起住。”

“……所以我以后要一个人了？”

史矛革露出了困惑的表情，他微笑起来：“可你一直都是一个人？”

亚瑟差点就要哭出来了。

他们开始分家产，从冰箱到咖啡机，史矛革所这些都会给比尔博买新的，所以他们纠结的主要是那些限量的游戏盘和周边塑料小人，整理齐全的漫画和有签字的海报或者合影，藏在床缝里的色情杂志——色情杂志是亚瑟的存货，史矛革会塞在床缝里的只有比尔博的睡颜和半裸照。

最后亚瑟和史矛革均分了那些珍贵财产，并且约好了双方同意的情况下可以进行交换。

“我们去喝一杯吧？毕竟再开学就分开了。”亚瑟难得提议一起出去玩，就算这个理由有点夸张的悲伤，史矛革也没有拒绝。

 

晚上到了酒吧，亚瑟掏钱给他和史矛革买了酒，史矛革喝掉之后表示了感谢，谢谢亚瑟长久以来的陪伴，最后还带给了他比尔博。

“你说的像是我把弟弟卖给你了——以后别这么说了。”

“那就，谢谢你让我和比尔博相遇，亚瑟·邓特。”

“我好像猜到你下一句要说什么了。”

“把那份离婚协议给我吧。”

亚瑟扶着额头，又要了一杯酒：“要是你不爱比尔博又不想跟他分一分钱的时候，直接跟我说，我把协议交给你，别买黑社会来追杀我就行。”

史矛革哈哈大笑起来，亚瑟解释自己是认真的，史矛革就捏着他的肩膀，要他不要接着说下去了。亚瑟和史矛革的话题又回到了游戏上面。他们以后该和谁一起玩的问题，比尔博不太擅长也不太享受玩游戏——但宅男要是都他妈有老婆了，谁还玩游戏啊。亚瑟把脑袋砸在吧台上，问史矛革以后网游还上不上了，要不要一起打每周任务了。

亚瑟越说越伤心，最后紧紧抱住史矛革，说自己这下真的没朋友了。史矛革像是揉狗一样揉亚瑟的脑袋，笑话他说又不是再也见不到了，他会经常邀请亚瑟到家里玩的。

他俩又喝了几轮之后，两个人都有点醉熏熏的，非常高兴的模样。当他们从酒吧离开的时候，并没有注意到跟在后面的另一个人。

在史矛革递交了退宿申请后，有人同时提交了换宿申请。

 

史矛革走后，心里空落落的亚瑟还没空落落几天，宿管就通知他有新舍友了。

亚瑟真的有点期待——万一也是个资深宅呢，史矛革给他留下的那么多的游戏正愁没人一起玩呢——但看到申请单上留下的姓名时，亚瑟·邓特震惊了。

可汗·辛格，这个名字在那张表单上分外刺眼地彰显着存在。亚瑟两腿一软差点跪在宿管的办公台前，他问现在他提交换宿申请可以吗，宿管露出了为难的表情，毕竟在安排新生入住，亚瑟换宿后会影响宿舍安排。

“但辛格先生可是竭尽全力要搬来呢？”

亚瑟哭丧着脸。他回到了房间里，把那些漫画和游戏全塞进自己的房间，游戏机也从电视上拆了下来。又把没翻过几次的专业书摆到了客厅的电视柜旁，查看了一下冰箱和厨房后，开始检查房间的门锁——如果以后的日子真的超恐怖，要留最后一个退路才行。

 

这件事亚瑟没有和史矛革或者比尔博说，看到他俩在想房间该怎么布置，讨论要不要养一只猫或者狗之类的话题时，亚瑟意识到他是为了两人的幸福牺牲的。他的牺牲非常有意义，一人痛苦，成就两人的快乐。

但可汗走进他和史矛革曾经的安居之所时，亚瑟两条腿都在打颤，他现在就想跑到弟弟家去当电灯泡，赖着再也不走了，带着行李箱的可汗伸出了手要和他握，亚瑟不敢拒绝，但在两人碰到之后，可汗就把他拽到自己身前了。

“所以你和辛宁分手了？”

“啥？”

“你现在有主了吗？”

“……啥？”

“别跟我装傻，亚瑟·邓特。”

亚瑟没跟上可汗的问题。但可汗刚进门还没打招呼就这么严肃认真了，亚瑟的手被捏的很疼，他知道以后自己的日子不会好过，他瘪了瘪嘴，开始掉眼泪。

“那这样呢，”可汗连忙松开了手，“我陪你打游戏怎么样？”

亚瑟忙用手背擦了擦泪水，摇着手说不用不用，之后又小声问可汗会打什么游戏。

可汗不怎么会打游戏，他提前做了考察，说出几个高精尖的大热游戏后，宅男的戒备就这样被解除了。亚瑟的眼睛里又亮起了只有看着史矛革才会亮起的崇敬之情。

亚瑟·邓特其实真正全心全意爱着的是游戏。可汗一瞬间意识到这个可怕的事实，接着他摇摇头决定忘掉这件事，毕竟看起来亚瑟·邓特现在正试着喜欢他呢。

知道这个游戏和会打游戏，完全是两码事，在发现可汗手感烂得要死时，亚瑟没有掩饰脸上的嫌弃。

于是可汗·辛格决定把提高自己的电竞能力作为人生第一要务了。看来就算史矛革离开了之后，他们的宿舍还是逃不开住着死宅的命运。


End file.
